1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tripod, and particularly to a tripod for a camera with illuminating components provided thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Sometimes, in order to capture pictures under the best lighting conditions and visualization effects, a camera needs additional support from a tripod and a light source, such as a flash. However, it is inconvenient for the user to carry such supporting equipments, especially when traveling outdoors.
What is needed, therefore, is a new tripod capable of providing illumination therefrom.